Letter From Logan
by VeexD
Summary: NOTE ADDED! PLEASE READ! After the bus crash, Veronica receives a letter from a heartbroken Logan. She has to make a decision to read it or not. Meanwhile Logan is sitting on the Coronado Bridge counting down the time till he jumps.
1. Nothing Left, But You

P>SUMMARY: Takes place during "Normal is the Watchword" After the bus crash, Veronica receives a letter from a heartbroken Logan. She has to make a decision to read it or feed it to Backup. Meanwhile Logan is, once again, sitting on the Coronado Bridge counting down the time till he jumps. ! Warning: Contains angst, cutting and suicide!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Veronica Mars characters… I hate you Rob!

A/N: **PLEASAE READ!** Okay, so this is my first Veronica Mars fanfic. I wanted to write this fic for a long time. So, this the kinda like the prologue. Just so you know Logan has NEVER slept with Kendall! I have two different endings to this story. You choose which one you want to read.

* * *

Logan sat on his bed and reread the letter over again. Everyone and everything in his life was gone. His mom was dead, Lilly was dead, his father was a psychotic killer, and Veronica… well she was gone too. Weeks after Veronica broke up with him (for the second time), Logan soon found out that Veronica Mars was back together with the one and only Duncan Kane, his ex-best friend. So what did Logan Echolls have to hang onto these days? Nothing.

He knew Veronica still had something for him. Everyday at lunch, she would look at him sitting at a table with Dick and Beaver, and only Dick and Beaver. (After Logan's day in court, he wasn't the most popular student at Neptune.) Logan caught her staring a couple of times and sent her a smirk. He didn't know if her feelings were love or hate but beggars can't be choosers.

With a sigh, Logan put the letter in an envelope and headed to the yellow Xterra. Tonight he would see if Veronica did love him enough to save him or hate him enough for him to die.

* * *

**(Logan POV)**

"Ah, young love."

I leaned against the bus watching Veronica and Duncan hold hands. Boy, did I envy him.

"You're coming on the field trip? I figured you and the other Jets would be rumbling with the Sharks."

"Cool it, Action," I said "I think I'm gonna pass on the field trip, but ah, call me when you get home, and tell me all about it."

"Let's just get on the bus." That's Veronica, always trying to be the peacemaker.

This was my final chance to tell her. (That's if she doesn't respond to the letter tonight.)

"Hey, wait. I'm gonna miss you." I leaned in closer so only she could hear "I love you"

As she got on the bus, I saw her look at me. I waved as if it was the last time she would see me.

I walked up to Beaver and gave him the letter; I would never trust Dick with it. "You know what to do."

He nodded.

"Thanks Cassidy." I patted him on his back.

He looked shocked that I called him by his real name. Today I wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic or be regular goofy Logan.

With that I walked to my car and drove to an alley near the Coronado Bridge. I thought of what I was going to do tonight. It's fucked up, I know, but my life is fucked up. I need to take away the pain, just till tonight. I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the washcloth and the small box. I pulled out the razor blade. I looked down at my left wrist and saw all of the scars. I sighed and let the blade run across my skin, releasing the blood and the pain.

I sat in the car holding the washcloth to my wrist, slowing down the blood. I was listening to the radio when a breaking news message came on.

__

"We have just been informed that a Neptune High School bus has driven off a cliff. There was a group of seniors on board coming home after a filed trip this afternoon. Some students were fortunate enough to be in a limo rented by one of the student's father. Police say there is little chance for survivors from the bus. We will have more coming up."

I immediately called Cassidy, praying that Veronica was in that limo.

"Yeah?"

"Beaver! Are you okay, is Veronica okay where is she?"

"Hey slow down. She's fine but do you still want me to give her the letter? I mean she's kinda shaky"

I sat and thought of the situation. I was one selfless bastard but I had to know if I had something to live for. If I didn't I should have been on that bus…in other words, dead.

"Yeah, but can you meet me at the Camelot parking lot. I wanna rewrite it."

I decided to rewrite the letter because I realized that it was very cruel. I'm truly love's bitch. After what Veronica went through tonight I cannot let my words cause her any more pain. After rewriting the letter and giving Cassidy strict instructions, I drove back to my hiding spot. He would call me when he left Veronica's. "And now I wait,"

* * *

Veronica answered the door and saw Cassidy standing in front of her.

"Cassidy?"

"Hey Veronica,"

"What can I do for you?" she asked giving him an 'I've been through a lot today so you better not give me any bullshit' voice.

"Listen, I'm here for Logan. He told me to give you this." He took out the letter "He said if you love him then read it right away, but if you don't then, in his words, 'feed it to your viscous killer'" Cassidy pointed to Backup sleeping on the couch. The big dog let out a snarl when he heard his name.

"That's it?" Veronica said taking the letter.

"Yeah, hope you make the right choice." Cassidy left without saying goodbye, leaving Veronica to make a very important decision.

As soon as Cassidy left, he called Logan.

"I just left," was all he said.

"Thanks pal. Listen, if she doesn't get here in time, you know what to tell the police."

"So there's no way to talk you out of this?"

"Sorry, it's Veronica's decision. Later Cassidy.

"Nice knowing ya Logan."

Logan drove to the Coronado Bridge. He parked right on the spot were his mother's car was found and where he was jumped by the PCHers. He got his cell phone and flask and sat on the edge of the bridge. He pressed the start button on his watch. 30 minutes till he would jump.

* * *

Like I said the next two chapters will be Veronica's decision. In 'Saved by Light' she reads it and in 'Consumed by Dark' she doesn't. You choose which one or read both! Please review and I'll post the two chapters sooner! 


	2. Saved By Light

A/N: In this one she read the letter!

* * *

(Veronica's POV)

I sat on my bed looking down at the letter in my hands. Backup had followed me into the room and plopped himself beside me. Cassidy's words flowed into my head _He said if you love him then read it right away, but if you don't then, in his words, 'feed it to your viscous killer'_

I had to admit I still had some feeling toward Logan. He made me feel safe, happy, and special. He was willing to give up every friend he had in Neptune and all his well-earned respect for me. I suddenly remembered when Mr. Echolls threw Logan a surprise belated birthday. Logan stood up to Dick, his best friend, and told him to back off. And how do you repay him, Veronica? Accusing him of killing Lilly and breaking up with him? As if that wasn't bad enough you start going out with Duncan, his ex-best friend.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 8:07. Cassidy left at exactly 8:00. These seven minutes felt like an hour. I then looked at the picture of Duncan and me. I sigh again. Duncan was very different from Logan. He didn't have that wittiness to him. He was very conservative and distant at times. Logan would always be up front with me. Then I suddenly thought of something. When was the last time Duncan said 'I love you'? I remember that Logan said it today, and we were still broken up. I looked at him when I got on the bus and saw him smile and wave. I felt something in the pit of my heart. It took me hours to realize what the feeling was. I wasn't in love with Duncan anymore. I was in love with Logan Echolls.

I immediately ripped open the letter and read it,

* * *

My Dearest Veronica,

If you are reading this, then you really do love me. Or you don't love me and you were just curious to read what this letter says. Or you have heard what has happened to me when you didn't read this letter when you received it. After thinking about all of these reasons that makes me feel I a lot /I better. Now, seriously Veronica I really hope you are reading this because you do love me cause I love you with all of my heart, body and soul.

Time to get down to business. When you broke up with me, you didn't really know what I was going through. I'm ready to admit it now. You know I had to deal with the repercussions of my father's arrest, and the trail with the bridge thing. But I also had to be strong for you. I know how macho man of me but it is true. You needed a strong shoulder to lean on and I had to be that guy. I went out with Dick and Beaver because I needed to relieve some stress and you saw it was a bunch of nonsense. But there is some other way I dealt with all of this. I am a cutter. That's right I take a blade to my wrist and cut it.

Now you are with Duncan Kane. My ex best friend and my dead girlfriend's brother. I am so jealous of him. He gets to gets so close to you, he gets to hold you, he gets to talk to you, he gets to kiss you and I hate him for all of it.

To be the honest this is the second draft of this letter. The first was filled with a harsh ultimatum and cruel words but I realized that I love you too much to put you through that. I have nothing left, nothing! But you can change that. If you opened this letter right away, I am currently sitting on the ledge of the Coronado Bridge. Beaver is going to call as soon as he leaves your house. After I receive that call I'm going to jump in thirty minutes from then, for real this time. You are the only one that's going to save me. (This may seem like a harsh ultimatum but it not, it's your choice. I was gonna jump anyway but I decided to give you a say.) Please Veronica, only come if you love me, if you don't love me, I have nothing worth living for.

'As the young man sits on the bridge, we cross fade to his one and only true love. She sits and holds his letter filled with compassion, love and confessions. She sighs and makes her decision to…'

You finish the script Veronica. You're the director; it's your call…

I Luv You Beary Much!

Logan Echolls

* * *

Veronica ran to her car and drove to the Coronado Bridge. It was 8:17

* * *

Logan stood up on the ledge. It was 8:27 and he was certain that she wasn't coming. He started to cry as he realized that he was truly alone in the world. At least when he jumped he would be with his mother. He came closers to the edge to his toes her hanging off.

"Fuck the time," he said "Let's just get this over with!" It was 8:29.

He was gonna jump on the count of three. One… two… thr-

"LOGAN!"

He turned around at the call of his name and saw Veronica running towards him. He stood there with pure shock. Veronica was now in front of him but he was still standing on the ledge.

Slowly she reached out her hand for him. He did the same. When their hands came together, Veronica pulled him toward her and they crash to the cement. Immediately they kissed and in between kisses Veronica spoke.

"Logan," kiss "Why would you do something that stupid?" more kisses "Huh?" Kiss.

"I need to know." Logan said as the stood up. "Do you love me?"

"As the young man sits on the bridge, we cross fade to his one and only true love. She sits and holds his letter filled with compassion, love and confessions. She sighs and makes her decision to save him. Once she is in his arms she kisses him with full passion and says 'I Love You'" Veronica recited.

"Well, director?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.

She giggled and kissed him and said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too. What about Duncan?"

"Something tells me that Duncan isn't my soul mate after all. We can start over."

"I'm game for that."

"Logan, promise me you will never do something like this again?" She asked.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And on that day, Logan Echolls found out he wasn't alone in the world.


	3. Consumed By Dark

A/N: In this one she doesn't read it!

* * *

(Veronica's POV)

I sat on my bed looking down at the letter in my hands. Backup had followed me into the room and plopped himself beside me. Cassidy's words flowed into my head _He said if you love him then read it right away, but if you don't then, in his words, 'feed it to your viscous killer' _

And to be brutally honest, I didn't love Logan Echolls. It's that simple.

I turned to Backup and decided not to let him eat the letter. He was on a strict diet. So I threw it out.

* * *

Logan stood up on the ledge. It was 8:27 and he was certain that she wasn't coming. He started to cry as he realized that he was truly alone in the world. At least when he jumped he would be with his mother. He came closers to the edge to his toes her hanging off.

"Fuck the time," he said "Let's just get this over with!" It was 8:29.

He was gonna jump on the count of three. One… two… thr-

"Logan?"

Logan turned to see Duncan who just pulled over.

"What the hell are you doing? Get down from there!" Duncan yelled to him.

"Duncan, take good care of Veronica." was all Logan said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I have nothing left,"

"Logan,"

Logan looked down at his watch. It just turned 8:31.

"Damn, man. You made me late!"

"LOGAN, NO!"

Logan jumped of the Coronado Bridge. On his way down he whispered his final words that no one else would hear.

"I love you, Veronica."

* * *

Duncan reported the suicide to the police. Veronica rushed to the police station when she heard Duncan was down there, but she didn't know why.

"Duncan, what happened?"

"He's dead, Veronica."

"Who?"

"Logan, he jumped of the Coronado Bridge."

At that second, Veronica Mars, the girl who claimed that she didn't love Logan, fell into a chair and cried.

HR

An hour later Cassidy came to the station and gave Lamb Logan's suicide note.

It simple said. "I have nothing left in the world. I'm now in a better place with my mother. Anywhere is better than that hell you call living. –Logan Echolls"

Cassidy came up to Veronica and said, "It's all your fault!"

"What?"

"Tell me Veronica, did you throw the letter out?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with-"

"Wow, Mars! I thought you were a great detective! I suggest you go home and read it. Maybe then you will understand!' Cassidy stormed out of the station. Veronica was shocked that he actually confronted her like that.

"You ready to go home" Duncan asked as he came out of the interrogation room.

"Yeah,"

* * *

All the information was released to the press and Neptune was buzzing with new that one of the rich 09er boys actually committed suicide.

Veronica went straight to her room and got the letter from the trash basket. She opened and read it aloud.

* * *

My Dearest Veronica,

If you are reading this, then you really do love me. Or you don't love me and you were just curious to read what this letter says. Or you have heard what has happened to me when you didn't read this letter when you received it. After thinking about all of these reasons that makes me feel I a lot /I better. Now, seriously Veronica I really hope you are reading this because you do love me cause I love you with all of my heart, body and soul.

Time to get down to business. When you broke up with me, you didn't really know what I was going through. I'm ready to admit it now. You know I had to deal with the repercussions of my father's arrest, and the trail with the bridge thing. But I also had to be strong for you. I know how macho man of me but it is true. You needed a strong shoulder to lean on and I had to be that guy. I went out with Dick and Beaver because I needed to relieve some stress and you saw it was a bunch of nonsense. But there is some other way I dealt with all of this. I am a cutter. That's right I take a blade to my wrist and cut it.

Now you are with Duncan Kane. My ex best friend and my dead girlfriend's brother. I am so jealous of him. He gets to gets so close to you, he gets to hold you, he gets to talk to you, he gets to kiss you and I hate him for all of it.

To be the honest this is the second draft of this letter. The first was filled with a harsh ultimatum and cruel words but I realized that I love you too much to put you through that. I have nothing left, nothing! But you can change that. If you opened this letter right away, I am currently sitting on the ledge of the Coronado Bridge. Beaver is going to call as soon as he leaves your house. After I receive that call I'm going to jump in thirty minutes from then, for real this time. You are the only one that's going to save me. (This may seem like a harsh ultimatum but it not, it's your choice. I was gonna jump anyway but I decided to give you a say.) Please Veronica, only come if you love me, if you don't love me, I have nothing worth living for.

'As the young man sits on the bridge, we cross fade to his one and only true love. She sits and holds his letter filled with compassion, love and confessions. She sighs and makes her decision to…'

You finish the script Veronica. You're the director; it's your call…

I Luv You Beary Much!

Logan Echolls

* * *

The memorial for Logan was a solemn gathering. Duncan, as president of Neptune High, had arranged for a wall of all the Neptune students who died unexpectedly. There were so many names on that wall. There was an engraving on the wall that said, "LOGAN ECHOLLS- Always had your back." There was also a picture of him with his famous smirk.

Most of students came to show respect for their fellow student. Trina and Aaron Echolls, who was escorted in chains, even came to say a final goodbye. Once everyone was gone, Veronica came up the wall and kissed Logan's picture.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm sorry it took me till now to realize that I do love you." She kissed the picture again and stood up.

"As the young man sits on the bridge, we cross fade to his one and only true love. She sits and holds his letter filled with compassion, love and confessions. She sighs and makes her decision to let him go. After the funeral she confess her love, knowing he hears her in heaven. She continues to live, for him while he becomes her guardian angel."

"That's my call Logan, and I am gonna live for you." She kissed the picture one last time and said, "I love you,"

She smiled and walked away knowing that his response was "I love you, too"


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone! First, I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys rock.

Okay, I want to know if this story should be continued. If you do, review saying "Continue!", and which version you want continued (Saved by Light or Consumed by Dark). It would also be great if you guys could give me ideas for what you want to see! I'll make up my mind in couple of days (or weeks, sorry but im really busy) Thanks guys!

-vee


	5. RESULTS

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait but the results are in.

Obviously, "Saved by Light" has won the poll and will be continued! I've began writing the first chapter. It should be posted next week.

If you have any ideas or things you would like to see happen, PLEASE e-mail me or review. I want you guys to be part of this story and enjoy it!

For those who voted for "Consumed by Darkness", I _might_ write a follow-up one-shot.

Finally I would like to thank all of the reviewers:

**AllIWantIsEverything **

**cap235**

**fyreangel5 **

**GalahadsGurl**

**chosenfire28 **

**ralyks**

**Star Mage1 **

**FanFicFairy514**

**Modern-Insomniac1138 **

**luvlogan-sara**

**Simply Lily **

**moustrich**

**jacedes **

**mandapandape**

**QueenCate **

**vm1fan225**

**orangeangel **

**uscrocks**

**BrokenLove1110 **

**fanatical drama queen**

**PhoenixRose **

**ParisTorres05**

**wantingchino **

**MzPink**

**Ashley Lana**

**sarca666**

Thanks everyone and look out for the continuation. It's entitled "Breaking and Mending"


	6. Breaking and Mending

Breaking and Mending has just been posted! Check it out!


End file.
